With Love Comes Jealousy
by Miss Rose Weasley
Summary: Tugger dates Victoria to make Bombalurina jealous... so Bomba dates Misto to make Tugger jealous! And Misto and Vikki are trying to make the other jealous! Written on request for Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees.


"Alonzo, what is _with _you?" demanded Bomba. "Uggh, you're acting just like the Tugger!"

"But… I thought you _liked—_" Alonzo began.

"The only reason I was dating you was to _get away_ from that kind of action!"

"Bomba…" Alonzo began.

"I'm sorry, Alonzo," said Bomba. "I see no reason for this relationship to continue." She stormed out of his den, leaving the black and white patched tom feeling angry.

Tugger was strutting around the Junkyard, as usual, when he overheard Demeter and Cassandra gossiping. Well, Cassie was gossiping; Deme was just listening. Tugger heard the words "Alonzo and Bombalurina…"

So she was still seeing that furball, was she? Tugger felt his face get hot, even though Munkustrap told him that she was dating him just to make Tugger angry. Just for revenge.

_Revenge. _

The word rang in Tugger's ears. That was it—he would make Bombalurina jealous. He would start dating another queen until she became jealous and came crawling back to him. He needed her, and she needed him, like balloons need air. After all, how could this plan ever go wrong?

All he needed was a queen. One that was beautiful and would make Bomba jealous. As he was wondering which queen he might ask, he bumped into one.

It was Victoria. Maybe she would fit the bill?

She was, after all, one of his fankits. And she didn't have a tomfriend. Well, Tugger's friend Mistoffelees was in love with her, but he was the only one the magical tuxedo had confided in. No one else would know. Besides, Tugger didn't think it was more than a little crush. She wasn't the only queen kitten. He was good friends with Jemima; maybe they would end up together.

Yep, Victoria would work great.

"Hello, Vikki," he said smoothly.

Victoria's startled eyes were wide. "W-well, helloo, Tugger," she replied, batting her eyelashes. Yeah, okay, she had a minor crush on Tugger, but all of the kittens did. Victoria really loved Mistoffelees, the magical tom, but she worried he only considered her a friend.

"I wanted to ask you something serious," he said, slipping next to her.

"And… what would that be?" asked Victoria, her heart pounding. Did he know about her love of Mistoffelees?

"I was wondering if… you'd like to be my queenfriend?"

It took Vikki a moment to understand what he had said. "Oh… um…." Would Misto ever ask her to be his queenfriend? Most likely not.

But, she could make him jealous by accepting to Tugger.

"Alright, then!" she decided.

Bomba was walking through the Junkyard when she noticed Victoria and Tugger… the odd thing about this scene was, their tails were entwined. She fought back a loud, angry hiss. He had forgotten her, and gotten with that _kitten_, had he? Well, she wasn't going to take this one lying down.

"Mistoffelees," she said, approaching the grumpy-looking tuxedo tom sitting in the pipe. She'd always thought of him as a younger brother.

"What do you want?" he asked. He was angry with Tugger for asking out Victoria, even though he KNEW that he loved her. Some best friend.

"I need to make Tugger jealous so he'll dump the kitten," Bomba began. Misto immediately perked his ears, listening.

"We have to pretend to date."

When Victoria heard that Bomba and Misto were dating, she was furious. Obviously dating the Tugger wasn't making the tuxedo tom jealous.

So the next day she approached Tugger, fully intending to break up with him, when he spoke: "Victoria, I'm afraid we're going to have to break up."

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"We're through. I'm sorry, kitten, but broken hearts do heal." And with that he left.

Obviously, dating Victoria wasn't making Bomba jealous. There was really no point. He went to visit his best friend Mistoffelees, who he hadn't spoken to in a while.

"Hey Misto," he called.

"Go away," yelled Misto. "I'm still pissed with you."

"Ugh, enough with that, will you? We're done, okay? Victoria isn't my queenfriend anymore."

Misto perked up. "Really and truly?" he asked.

"Yup."

With that, he ran away to find Victoria and confess his feelings.

Tugger smiled. Bomba was sunbathing on the TSE-1, one of her favourite pastimes.

"Misto dumped you," he informed her.

"Hmm, shame," muttered Bomba. "Are you seeing anybody?"

Tugger climbed on the car with her. "I've missed you, Bomb," he murmured.

"I've missed you too."


End file.
